Tormenting the Raven
by CheshireGirl-106
Summary: With Starfire's new relationship comes Raven's pain, misery, and blood... a lot of blood. What is Raven to do when there is no escape? Not even her own friends can save her! One night Raven is found in a pool of her own blood by Red-X. One small act of life saving kindness can lead to a lot of things... maybe even freedom from abuse and torture. Raven/Red-X Pairing.


_AN: Hi guys and gals this is a little one shot I thought of last night (which as of today was a month ago) while adding some more to the story I was supposed to add last summer and still haven't.. You'll know what I mean when I eventually post it up.. It is a nice no plot story at the moment with no name so it can go anywhere and I can't tire of writing it. _  
_Now onto this story..._

* * *

**_Tormenting the Raven  
Chapter 1: The Dark Bird_**

**_xXx_**

* * *

**_xXx Raven xXx_**

It was happening again.

_Smack_

The force behind his slap caused my body to give out underneath me and I collapsed onto the floor of Titan Tower's roof with a sickening crack. My cloak spread across my body as if trying to protect me but I knew all to well that it would do nothing. Not even my powers lashed out to protect me. That's how he wanted it. So each time he attacked me like this it was in surprise so I couldn't react. I should have seen this coming, but instead I didn't and I was at fault for letting this happen over and over.

"You stupid bitch. Get up."

My body was shaking and the pain in my face and body only grew the more I tried to get up. This only infuriated him more. My demon side clawed at my insides wanting nothing more then to get away. Even Rage was in escape mode, seething with hatred so strong I felt as if that emotion itself would snap me.

More pain entered my throbbing head.

"I said GET UP."

Robin latched his hand into a fistful of my violet hair and pulled me up by it. Tonight he was more then just angry, his hate for me was spilling out and I was the one he would take it out on.

Barely an hour ago the alert went off and the team went to the Grand Bank to stop Red-X from getting some important files. In the middle of the fight he fled to the roof to make his escape and I stupidly followed. Robin was in pursuit behind us. Before I could even shake my fear of the man behind me and act on getting the criminal taunting me, X managed to throw a sticky x at me sending me flying back. With one kick to Robin's torso X managed to jump off the roof and teleport away.

If it had been anyone else who let Red-X get away it wouldn't have been this bad. He still would have taken it out on me but at least it would have been the normal punch or hit to the body and then a couple of kicks to my side while he screamed and cussed at me.

I could feel blood trickling down the back of my neck and the sides of my face. He pulled me up closer snarling his teeth at me like a wild animal gone insane. Hate and anger pooled off of his body and coiled around mine tightening around me, choking me. He threw me back down before yanking my head back up and ripping the sticky red x off my mouth. I screamed out and he grinned maliciously before slamming a knee into my chest cutting me off mid scream.

My body slunk to the ground beneath me while my lungs struggled to bring in air. I was gasping, wheezing, anything to draw the much needed air into my body. I laid there broken, trembling, and in terrible pain. He laughed tilting his head back before turning on his heals and walking to the roofs door leaving me there where my body had fallen.

It had been like this for 6 months. Some times it wasn't bad, but then there were nights when he left me unable to move for hours. One night Robin just cracked. It was the 16th of January, Starfire had asked me to help her solve her dilemma. She couldn't decide whether to date Speedy or Robin. I told her that she should hang out with both and see who she likes being around with most. That was my fist big mistake, because Star picked Speedy. The Media had a field day with it and Robin had been monstrous and in that fleeting moment the bond between me and Robin bond shattered.

Cyborg and Beast Boy knew. They tried to help when they could, but they couldn't get caught or else Robin would do worse things to me. A strong bond formed between me and Beast Boy which finalized our friendship as permanent.

Black spots danced across my vision, the back of my mind felt groggy while my body was weak and shaking. My whole body was pulsing in sharp spikes of pain, even my veins burned. I couldn't breath and I couldn't move. All I could do was stare while Robin left and when he was gone all I could see was the moon rising up higher in the sky as night finally settled in. I could hear the waves lapping on the beach below with the occasional sound of waves crashing against the rocks. The faint sound of Beast Boy and Cyborg rambling and fighting while playing video games fluttered up to the roof. All was quite around me besides the pained filled sounds of my hypoventilation. Everything was still tonight save for the feather like wisps of clouds traveling past the full moon as it climbed higher into the sky.

A soft breeze picked up and dusted across the roof picking up and entwining with my cloak making it dance in the air. The steady silver moonlight gently cascaded over my pale skin blanketing me with its soft glow before my cloak floated back down onto my body. Hanging high in the black sky the moon's radiance was bright enough to dust the dark earth with enough light to bring the night to life. The moon stood vigilant over my body, like a mother watching her child with a fierce gaze that dared any who were fool enough to try and touch those under her care.

My demonic hearing picked up the conversation being held within the common room.

"It's movie time! Y'all better be ready because the movie will be starting right now." I could feel Cy's excitement from the roof.

"Wait we are missing friend Raven." Starfire seemed worried.

"Yeah, where is Rae?" Beast Boy's curiosity lasted for only a few seconds.

"She's probably locked up in her room reading. We shouldn't bother her." The doors swished open as Robin came in pretending to be reading a criminal file.

"Oh she needs the space, yes?"

"Alright then I guess we should just start." Cy didn't seem to buy it but proceeded anyways.

I stopped listening when my body started shutting down, unconsciousness was grabbing at my mind. Within seconds I was out. Meanwhile hours had passed and the team all went to bed. No one but Robin, who had figured I did eventually retire to my room like he said I had, knew I was on the roof laying there on the cold floor as my own blood pooled around me.

* * *

_**xXx Red-X xXx**_

_1:38 am _

_A lithe body concealed in black with a bone white skull mask decorated with a red x scaled the Titan Tower. One hand grasped at the edge of the roof's ledge before hoisting the rest of the body up and landing silently on the roof. The body in question was an expert thief known as Red-X. _

I raised my arms up into the air stretching until all my bones gave a satisfying crack while I looked around the roof. Once again I had bypassed Cyborg's security system and all I had to do now was open a window within the security's system long enough to allow me to walk right through the roof's entrance without the alarm going off. This would be too easy.

A cocky grin spread across my lips. I moved forward crossing the roof with silent steps making my way to the middle. I was messing with my belt when my feet felt... wet? I froze in place and looked down to find my feet in a puddle of dark red liquid. My brows furrowed as my eyes followed the liquid to its source, which happened to lead me to a familiar cerulean blue cloak attached to a petite crumbled body. My heart skipped several beats before my mind finally grasped the situation. Laid out before me was Raven, the dark member of the Teen Titans. She was laying on her right side in a half attempted fetal position, her back was facing me and a pool of blood haloed around her upper body. Her face had a look of pain on it while her violet-indigo bob cut hair was soaked in her blood.

"What...?"

I had seen her six hours ago when I made my mark at 7. She had looked perfectly fine then besides the odd look she had about her which had distracted her long enough to allow me to seal her mouth with a tacky x. Now she looked as if on the brink of death. Though the moon did do her beauty justice, I felt a sinking feeling deep within me.

She hadn't moved since I found her, not once while I had been staring at her for the past 20 minutes. In fact her chest barely seemed to move to show any signs of breathing. Not many knew she was the daughter of a powerful demon, a demon who was notorious for being a conqueror and devourer of worlds as well as the King of demons, but I did. I knew from past experience and from what I had found out about her that Raven should not be lying here bleeding out. No, I knew better. She should have healed herself and been on her merry way. Even if she hadn't her team mates would have found her and taken her into the Infirmary Bay. Yet neither of those things had happened and here she laid in front of me.

Had something happened at the tower? Was that why no one knew she was here or have yet to come check on her because they to were knocked out or injured and unable to come? Did the others go out and were partying some where unaware that the teammate they had left behind had been attacked and was in critical condition?

I moved closer and bent down, moving a strand of blood soaked hair out of her face. Frowning, I carefully scooped Raven's battered body up into my arms. I gently rested her head against my shoulder before wrapping my left arm around her mid back then my right arm under her legs. I stood up slowly making sure her body wasn't moved incorrectly to lower my chances of injuring her further. Striding smoothly across the roof to the door I carried her like she was a fragile bride. To my surprise the door was not open, not even cracked slightly, like I had thought it would have been. There wasn't even a hint of fowl play about. However when I reached for the door and turned the knob; I found, to my interest, that the door opened with ease and no alarm went off.

My suspicion grew as I entered the tower closing the door behind me. As I walked down the steps and through the tower I heard the sounds of deep sleep echoing the halls. My frown deepened and my muscles tightened. All of the tower's halls were completely dark, thank god I had night vision. I really didn't have to travel far. Raven's room was one door down from the steps to the roof. All in all it was only a 30 step walk from the bottom of the steps to her door. As I swiftly made my way to her room I realized that her room required a password to be inputted, which required hands, and at the moment mine were occupied. I couldn't use my belt or else the Xenothium detectors would go off. Damn... Oh well.

I bit my bottom lip and slammed the opposite shoulder, to which Raven's head rested on, into her key pad. It did the trick because the door opened up right after. Grinning I carried her to her bed but stopped and placed her gently on her floor. I clicked my tongue as I turned my heals towards her door and pulled out some tools. In a quick minute I fixed up her key pad so that it appeared as if nothing happened and then turned back to her. Her door slid shut with a whoosh before clicking as the locks slid into place.

I fumbled around her room for a bit until I found matches. I went about lighting every one of the 200 white candles that were spread bout her room. Why she had some many candles didn't surprised me maybe it was because there were no lights in her room. Beats me. The room was still dark so I opened up her curtains a bit to bring in more light.

Good I can see now.

I ripped off my mask and threw it onto her bed before walking to her side. I bent down and unclasped her cloak before laying the material to her sides so that it was no longer in the way. What I saw next both shocked and angered me. The sleeve of her leotard on her upper right arm was ripped open revealing her skin which was completely raw and bloody. Her left cheek was swollen and a deep purple while her right cheek was scratched and bloody but not as bad as her arm. Further inspection led me to her head which was raw and bloody like her arm and the top was bleeding from injuries that looked as if her scalp was being ripped off.

Once my inspection was done I got up and walked to the second 3 door in her room which took me to her bathroom. I fumbled for a light though I wasn't expecting one, yet once again for the hundredth time today I was surprised to find one and switched it on. I walked up to the cabinet and grabbed a couple of dark violet wash clothes. I got most of them hot and soapy and some just wet while leaving a few dry. At that I had what I needed and went back to Raven.

I took a knife and wrappings out of the one pouch on my belt then gently cut her sleeve open and peeled it off her skin. Carefully I cleaned up her wounds and wrapped her arm tight enough to help at least suppress the blood flow. I moved onto her face and cleaned her up putting a pad of cloth on her cheek before putting an adhesive on them so that it stuck to her face. I then picked her up and carried her into her bathroom. I sat her up against her tub and tilted her head back over the rim. Standing up I grabbed the shower head off the wall and turned the water onto a comfortable temperature before kneeling back down next to her. I washed the blood away and cleaned her wounds. Once her hair was dried I wrapped it up in bandages.

After all was said and done I picked her back up, turned the light off, and carried her back to her room. I probably shouldn't have done it. Hell I shouldn't have done any of this. I should have just taken her into the tower announced my presence and handed her off to her friends, I didn't though. Now here I was taking off her bloody uniform that was plastered to her skin. I looked around her room and found her dresser, I opened it up and pulled out a blue tank top and some black shorts. I dressed her before stealthily removing her bloody bra. I picked her back up pushed her sheets to the said and laid her on her bed.

Sighing, I gathered up all her bloodied clothing and threw them into a pile next to the door. I pulled out my phone and read the time _3:59 am _great... I looked around and found a chair at the vanity lifted it up and sat it to the side near the head of her bed then sat down. I looked at her for a bit, I would leave soon I just wanted to make sure she was alright.

I was awakened at 6 in the morning by the sickening sound of cracking and crunching. My eyes fell upon a sleeping Raven. Shit... I had fallen asleep in this chair. I tilted my head when I saw movement in her chest. Her chest was moving in awkward ways. I could hear a crack and crunch before a pop when her chest moved before repeating the same process. After a few times I realized that the sound was bone popping back into place, which meant that she was finally healing but it also meant that she had 5 broken ribs. When the noise finally stopped her chest started expanding and collapsing and I let out a breath I had been holding ever since I found her. She was breathing now, well at least properly and comfortably.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes...

* * *

**_xXx Raven xXx_**

I had had the weirdest dream last night. I remember Robin hitting me and being in terrible pain but then everything melted away and it felt as if I had been picked up and carried away. I could feel a gentle touch and warmth. I slowly woke up and when I opened my eyes I realized I was on my bed. The sun was shining gently into my room it must have been sometime around 6. I hadn't been waking up at this time lately, and when I did I stayed in my room to steer clear of Robin. Robin... My body shot up quickly into a sitting position.

I heard a chuckle and a sigh before looking to my left. My eyes came into contact with a black covered chest sporting a red x. My eyes widened. Red-X was in my room. I started summoning my magic to my hands but before I could continue a gentle hand was placed upon my shoulder. I knew this hand, this touch. I calmed down a little bit.

"Easy there Sunshine. Now before you go freaking out and kicking my butt please do me at least one favor and wait until you are fully awake then hear me out. That's all I ask and when I'm done explaining things you can do what ever you want... Ok?"

His voice was smooth and masculine with a musical tone to it. It was the voice of a musician who favored rock or a genre like grunge to sing and just as mesmerizing too. It was very weird to hear X speak without his distorter, he must of had it off. My brows furrowed but I nodded in agreement to his proposition. At that he relaxed.

"Raven you need to be careful you will be lucky if you haven't strained yourself with sitting up that fast."

A lock of black and metallic blue hair fell into my face as he picked up another pillow and placed it behind me to help prop me up. The hand on my shoulder carefully pushed me back to lean against the pile of pillows behind me. My muscles ached and I was just now noticing it.

Wait... black and metallic blue hair had just been in my face, I froze realizing that X did not have his mask on. I kept my eyes down, I didn't want to know what he looked like. I heard him click his tongue before he ghosted his fingers across my cheek. I could feel the worry he felt surround me; but unlike Robin's or other's emotions that made me feel as if I were drowning his emotions caressed me sweetly, tempting me to be seduced and give in to its embrace.

"It's still swollen and the cloth is no longer cold." He was more mumbling to himself then to me. "Raven I'm going to go get this cloth wet again with some cold water, ok?"

Once again I nodded. This time he sighed but turned and left for my bathroom. Soon the sound of water running entered the room.

Everything about this was extremely weird.

* * *

**_xXx Cyborg xXx_**

Last night me and Beast Boy agreed to wake up early so that we could talk to Raven without Robin interfering.

I had a feeling that Robin had done something and deep down I didn't want to know what, but this was Raven and she needed us to be looking out for her.

I walked past Beast Boy's room and gave a faint knock before this door opened up.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, as ready as I will ever be at 6 in the morning." Beast Boy yawned and stretched then followed me down the hall to her room.

We both froze in place, staring at the floor where blood crusted foot prints led to her room from the roof. I glanced at Beast Boy who was now wide awake. I didn't even bother to knock instead I quickly punched in the over ride command into her keypad and seconds later her door slid open revealing Raven on her bed. Once inside the door closed behind us.

"Morning Rae." Beast Boy tried sounding at ease but it was hard.

I guess she would tell the difference because she froze up immediately, but then so did Beast Boy. I looked at him before seeing Ravens bathroom door wide open, that's when I heard water running then nothing. Next thing I knew Red-X came sauntering out of Ravens bathroom.

I stared at Raven.

"Oh hell no."

* * *

**_xXx Red-X xXx_**

Cyborg and Beast Boy came crashing into Ravens room while I was in the bathroom. Thank god I had grabbed my mask and put it back on when I came in here. Without a doubt they knew some one was in her bathroom. I grinned I couldn't help myself this would just be to interesting. I turned off the water then walked right out.

"Oh hell no."

Not bad of a response but I was expecting more. Beast Boy seemed to relax a bit, I'm guessing he saw the chair and could smell Ravens blood and put two and two together.

I caught Cyborg's arm revert into a cannon. Now that was the response I was looking for.

Chuckling, I held up my hands as a sign of peace.

"Whoa, calm down there tin man!"

Placing my back to them I walked over to Raven. I took the cool wet cloth in my hand and gently placed it onto her tender purple swollen cheek, grimacing as she made a pained face.

"Sorry sunshine."

I clicked my tongue at the harsh sound of my distorter. Even though it sounded lighter then my usual remarks it still wasn't how I wanted to sound right now. I grabbed the chair I had spent my night on and pulled it closer to sit down before looking at the others.

"I told sunshine here that she should wait until she was more awake to hear me out before kicking my ass to the curb. Offer stands for you two as well."

"Fair enough." Beast Boy nodded and placed his hand on Cyborg to still him.

"Are you crazy Beast Boy?! This is Red-X, in _Raven's _room, and you're just going to let him sit there!"

"Enough Cy! I already agreed to this. I want to know what happened last night, especially after..."

"Look I don't want to know what happened or why you were the way you were when I found you." I cut her off right there I truly didn't want to know not with how pained she looked. Plus it wasn't my place to know. "I just want to fill you in on what happened and go. Ok? Besides I've been here pretty much all night."

"_What!?_"

Yeah I probably shouldn't have said that last bit because now everyone was death glaring me.

* * *

**_xXx Raven xXx_**

He had been here the whole night? Anger swelled up in me as well as Happy. I pushed down my emotions before taking a calming breath.

"What happened?"

I put my hand up cutting off any comment Cyborg could make and nodded to Red-X to continue.

"I was on the roof minding my own business when I found you. Well at first I stepped into a huge puddle of your blood then I found you laying in it."

My breath caught in my throat.

"Go on." This time it was Beast Boy who spoke.

"Right. So I found you on the roof in a huge puddle of your own blood and it looked like you had been there for hours because the blood was starting to harden and dry. It was pretty sticky actually. Anyways, you were not moving or healing and your body was trying so hard to suck in air but you couldn't."

My body tightened and I felt sick. He took a long pause before I noticed he was staring at me.

"You alright Raven?" I looked over to Cy, both him and Beast Boy moved to the edge of my bed.

"What happened next?" I nodded. I must have looked terrified because X moved closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought something happened like the tower had been attacked but I pushed that aside and picked you up and carried you to your room. I kind of broke the key pad with my shoulder to gain access." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the door.

"Why didn't you alert us?" Beast Boy was staring blankly at Red-X.

He paused for a long time before shrugging.

"I don't know, I guess I was on instinct mode. You had lost a lot of blood and were most likely unconscious for hours. Hell Raven, you didn't start healing your body until thirty minutes ago and that was just 5 broken ribs. You still haven't even fully started healing yet."

Beast Boy nodded fully understanding the instinct part. He gestured to my blood soaked bandages. I bit my bottom lip understanding what he said. Cy and Beast Boy looked upset when finally took in my injuries. I moved to go pick at the expertly wrapped bandages on my right arm. I froze. Anger swelled up once again. How could I have not noticed until just now. I looked at my body; shorts, panties, and tank top check... no bra. I hissed causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to step back. X kept his hand on my shoulder trying to keep me in place.

"X... where is my uniform?"

"Oh I took it off you."

Although I couldn't see it I could feel the cocky grin spread across his lips.

"You _WHAT?!_" Cy was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was highly trained in the art of successfully removing a woman's clothing without the need to see, or even look at what I'm doing?"

His grin had to of been wider then the Cheshire cat's with that remark.

"No." I rolled my eyes at him and repressed a groan of annoyance.

He chuckled a bit before his mood sobered and in an instant a grim feeling washed over his being. I normally don't tap into another's emotions on purpose, hell half the time I have a hard enough time blocking them out. There were a few occasions though, like when I need to find something out and make sure it was true or to make sure the team isn't in need of anything; however with Red-X, I was... drawn in to his emotions. His emotions were crazy, he went from hot to cold in seconds. I swear he had more ups and downs and twists and turns then a rollercoaster. The scary part is that I didn't mind it, in fact I have found myself enjoying his immediate changes.

I hadn't even noticed that my eyes were closed until X gave my shoulder a slight nudge before standing back. My eyes rose to meet where his would be behind that mask of his. I wonder how he looks. Is he cute? _Ooooo, I bet he is! _Happy giggled with delight. _Mmm no, look at that slender yet carefully well built, toned body, he's gorgeous! _Lust purred in disagreement. _Enough you two! _I hissed mentally at my emoticons trying to keep the blush that wanted to creep onto my face at bay.

Apparently my internal affair gave way to something in my eye because Red-X stepped closer again with worry and placed his hand on my shoulder. With that he turned his attention to Cy and Gar.

"I cleaned up her injuries right where you're standing, it was mainly her arm and face though. To do her arm I had to take off her cloak and cut her sleeve off. I took her to her bathroom and washed her hair in her tub because the top of her head was so encased in blood it would have been hard to fully clean. I dressed her wounds to."

He sighed heavily before continuing.

"I was going to put you in your bed but your clothing was soaked in blood. I didn't think you would be to happy if your bed became a blood bath so I took off the rest of your uniform and put on what you have now. It wasn't until _after_ your top was on that I took off your bra because it was covered in blood. Look I'm a gentleman, I am not going to go and ogle your body."

My body relaxed a bit. I finally looked back up at X. My jaw dropped a little but I quickly corrected it before the others could see.

"Can I help you Sunshine?" He tilted his head to the side fully acknowledging my little reaction.

Of course he noticed.

"No. Yes? ... I could have sworn you didn't have your mask on earlier."

"No."

"As I thought, it was strange of me to think so."

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't have the mask on earlier. Made it easier last night to look over your injuries. Like I said I fell asleep here after fixing you up."

"So what were you doing here anyways?"

The human side of Cyborg's face was a bunch of scrambled emotions as he tried to catalogue each bit of information into storage so that he could come back to it later. He knew as well as Beast Boy and I did that we owed Red-X. Knowing him, he would collect on it.

"Oh yeah that... Haha, should have known you wouldn't have missed that bit."

X stood up and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. His shoulders went up and sunk back down as he heaved out a long sigh.

"Well?"

My voice came out snippy as pain pulsed through my body. I didn't ignore the sudden movement of his head as he turned to look at me, he was clearly hurt and uncomfortable. My heart dropped a little but he nodded and continued.

"I needed blueprints for the belt."

"Huh?" Beast Boy gave him a very confused look.

"Why do you need blueprints for the belt?" Cyborg was on edge now.

"Because its a ticking time bomb."

Tension filled the air at those words. X removed his hand from my shoulder and took a step back. To be honest a part of me was sad at the loss of connection and warmth.

"What do you mean?" It was Cyborg's turn to be confused now.

"I have been trying to figure out a way to power the belt with a stable and safer power source that has the equal amount of power that Xenothium has. But I ran into a road block. It seems Bird Boy decided to wire up the belt and its power source in such away that if you mess with it in any way other then to replace Xenothium with Xenothium the whole thing becomes rigged to blow. And I don't know about you but I don't want to blow up at any given moment whether I am wearing the belt or not. I don't know what he was thinking but your leader sure was an..."

"Idiot." We all chimed in together.

"BB you know where he keeps them. Just don't get caught." Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest.

Beast Boy turned into a little green mouse and left the room. Several minutes later he came back with a folded up piece of paper in his mouth before changing back into his human form and handing the paper to Cyborg.

Cyborg looked the paper over then folded it back up and handed it to Red-X.

"This should be all you need."

"Should we really be?..."

"Don't worry Raven he won't even notice that its gone."

"Look guys you really don't have to, besides I could come steal this at anytime." Red-X held up his hands.

"We'll still owe you dude, just take it." Beast Boy sighed before turning to leave. "I'm tired so see you later Rae, Cy."

At that Cy shoved the blueprints into X's hand before walking over to me and unwrapping my arm. The first layer of bandage was white but the rest of it after was soaked in my blood all the way down to my raw skin. Cy frowned.

"You did a good job dressing these, other wise the whole bed would have been soaked in her blood." he shook his head "Raven you could have bled out."

"I know."

"Am I going to have to stitch these up or are you going to heal yourself?"

I sighed heavily before laying back. My body slowly lifted up into the air as my mind drifted off into sleep. I could feel my powers wrap around me as a healing blue light encased my body, ebbing away my pain until it was completely gone.

* * *

**_xXx Cyborg xXx_**

"You should leave now."

"The roof?"

"Yeah, follow me."

I sighed looking at Raven's body one last time before leaving the room with Red-X. The whole way up I took pictures of the bloody foot prints.

Once we got to the roof X left his place from behind me and walked to a giant puddle of dried blood. I was the first to break the silence.

"So this..."

"Yeah."

"Fuck."

"Pretty much."

Shaking his head X placed a hand on my shoulder and let it fall off. With that he hit the x on his belt and faded away. I took more pictures of the roof before turning back. I got some cleaning supplies and cleaned Raven's floor all the way to the door to the roof.

* * *

**...**

_11:23 am _

I found Robin at the bench in the common room. He had his newspaper spread out before him and an empty mug next to him on the table. Starfire was making one of her strange concoctions for poor Silkie who seemed to be the only one to be able to stomach her food.

I had to restrain my self from walking up to his smug ass and punching him in the face. The doors opened behind me as BB came in. He froze in place when he saw Robin. In the corner of my eye I could see his muscles twitch before he turned around to walk back out.

"Friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg! Good morning." Star was beaming from head to toe.

At the sound of her voice Robin looked up smiling.

"Hey guys. You're up a little later then usual."

"We've been up." BB turned around and walked over to the couch, his retreat forgotten.

"Oh?"

I looked over and saw Star feeding Silkie while taking her own bites here and there, clearly distracted.

"Yeah, me and BB were checking out the roof figured its time for it to be updated so its under construction. I don't want anyone going up there at all for safety reasons. Plus it will make it easier for me to work uninterrupted as well as keep others from messing up progress."

"Alright that's fine."

He went back to reading his paper. I walked to the kitchen and started cleaning Star's mess up.

* * *

**...**

_3 pm _

"Hey Robin, Cy said he needed to charge more so he can't come with me to go pick up the pizza. He told me to ask you to come help me."

"Sure Beast Boy lets go."

I hated asking Beast Boy to do it but we both knew that we needed him out of the tower for this. Once they had both left I walked back into the kitchen and prepared Raven's tea.

"Hey Star."

"Yes friend Cyborg?"

"Can you take Raven her tea? She hasn't come out of her room and she needs to consume something before she eats pizza."

"Oh most certainly. I will go take friend Raven the tea."

Starfire was more then happy to do something with Raven and flew off instantly.

I went over to the computer and punched in some information, taking a deep breath I hit call and waited for the receiving line to pick up.

"Hello?"

A man on the screen appeared narrowing his eyes before recognizing that I wasn't his pupil.

"Batman." I nodded.

"Cyborg." He returned my nod.

We both stood there awkwardly not knowing where to go from here.

"Why have you called me?"

I sucked in a breath of air before sighing again.

"We have a problem. It's getting out of hand."

"What kind of problem?"

I frowned. Leaning over I connected a wire from the computer to my arm and sent him the information and pictures I had been collecting over the past six months.

"Right now I am sending you some evidence, I have the whole roof quarantined as we speak. Robin's off on an errand that I created to keep him away so that we can talk."

"I presume Robin is the issue then?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you confronting me about this and not him?"

"We've tried. It has only made matters worse."

He was about to say something before he paused. I could tell he was looking over all the information I sent him.

"Is this?.."

"Yes."

"And he?..."

"Unfortunately."

"But..."

"Last night was the last straw. That is why I am calling now. Thankfully Red-X found her and got her fixed up, he may be a thief but he has saved our skins countless times. Those last sets of pictures were taken this morning. Unfortunately neither me nor Beast Boy knew about her being injured until this morning at 6. It was pretty bad Batman. She must have been laying there for hours until Red-X found her, and even then he said she hadn't even started healing herself until 6. As you can see from the pictures 5 broken ribs, trauma to the head, several lacerations to both the right arm and her head, swelling and bruising on her right cheek, and cuts on her left cheek."

"Yes... You will need to keep an eye on her for now. I can't come out until the end of June."

"That's nearly a month from now!"

"You can manage it, you will have to. I need to set up things here to be able to leave."

"Fine."

"See you then."

The screen flickered off. I punched my fist down onto the desk top.

"Damn it!"

_**xXx**_

* * *

_AN: Sooo what do you guys think? Please leave me reviews on your thoughts about this. Also if you seen any errors please let me know! The plan is for this to only be 4 chapters. Though it might be 5, however I don't want to do any more then that. When I had finished writing this chapter a month ago I had written it in my email as a draft because my email has better tools then my word program, I do not have Microsoft. Once I had finished and emailed it to my self it was soooo long I was so proud that I wrote this much in 6hrs straight. I hadn't moved from my couch at all while writing this and was as sore as can be. It was worth it though. I just spent half an hour going through this to make sure its correct._


End file.
